Michael rowed his boat for $3$ miles on each of the past $6$ days. How many miles did Michael row his boat altogether?
Answer: The total number of miles rowed is the product of the number of miles rowed each day and the number of days that Michael went rowing. The product is $3\text{ miles per day} \times 6\text{ days}$ $3\text{ miles per day} \times 6\text{ days}= 18\text{ miles}$ Michael rowed a total of $18$ miles.